creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Bureaucrat/WhyAmIReadingThis
So, after around...what, three weeks of flirting with this possibility, I have decided to go ahead with this. I'm officially placing my application for Bureaucrat. More than 5000 edits? Sure, I do. And while I'm unsure of the number of article edits, I can testify that, at the very least 80% of these edits has been related to work as a former/actual VCROC, and as an Administrator. And while my activity and/or number of edits is far from being impressive, I think that I have shown a will to lead the site into a better place. I know the community, the community knows me. Although it could be said that...the relationship between the core of the community and me is kind of strained, due to my lack as a constant presence in chat, therefore not being able to be talked to frequently, I think my actions speak well of me and how capable I am to deal with the amount of responsibility being a Bureaucrat entails. I specialize in quality control. I have a portion of the daily readings and deletions of new stories, and my way in the Deletion Appeal focuses on pointing the exact flaws a story has, along with giving a way to correct them. I have been an Administrator for a year, or a bit more, yeah. I know most of the rules and protocols, and follow them accordingly. I'll admit that there are a few I didn't know with all accuracy, and it led to embarrassing moments, but they have been dealt with. So, now I leave the application here... ...and well, thank you for taking your time to come here. If you need anything, sure, contact me. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 21:48, May 31, 2014 (UTC) oh god yes [[User:Superplankofdeath|'The Plank Will Kill You']] (Talk) 21:53, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Excellent, Perfect person for bureaucrat, Literally no one better Bow Ties Are Cool (Hate Mail Goes Here) 21:56, May 31, 2014 (UTC) It's not so much your occasional inactivity as your sense of judgment. You... have not demonstrated the best judgment in regards to assigning user rights, especially chat moderator rights. I'm not sure how comfortable I'd be with you having the ability to assign VCROC and admin rights. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:59, May 31, 2014 (UTC) : Heheh! I'll point one important difference between the assigning of Chat powers and VCROc and Admin powers. : Chat powers, mainly the temporal ones, are mostly subjective to the Admin. Therefore, I do have complete responsibility over them, and any bad choices are completely mine. : However, I'll point that VCROC and Admin rights are not the same in terms of how they're assigned. : Applications are a notorious requeriment for them. They're not something that happens in a moment, unlike temporal chat powers, they take days to be given. They also involve the consideration of not only one's personal opinion, but the community itself as well. : Misgiving VCROC and Admin powers is...well, would be more a sign of corruption than anything else. After all, they have a clear protocol, and are a permanent fixture of the place. : I don't really think I can go wrong on the matter of VCROC and Admin powers, with the tools provided in the form of applications and community input. : But yeah, the choices for temporal powers I have done are far from being the best, most times, heh. Guilty as charged.--"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 22:06, May 31, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Skelly. Then again, you are actually helpful with users and the aide, and I think that we do need another bureaucrat to help out with site rule regulations. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 22:08, May 31, 2014 (UTC) There was a long time where you did nothing but sit on chat. I know you've quit chat, but that was only recently. During that time you didn't specialize in quality control. I haven't been checking the logs to see how much you do now, but even if you have become thorough it hasn't been long enough to see if it will stick. You mention deletion appeal. I remember having to prod you to do DA. I also remember you teaming up with Agner to do DA. You couldn't do it by yourself? To me that speaks loudly. Sure, it might have only been one time, but I remember you guys approving a couple of really poor stories. When was the last time you did DA? How often do you go into the Writer's Workshop? I don't recall seeing you there very much. Now, I'm not saying those things are important for a bureaucrat, but you brought up your critiquing style as a plus in your app, so I think it deserves scrutiny. Also, I don't trust you with granting user rights. Bones points out that you have poor judgement with temp rights. You threw a support vote for TheOperator for rollback. If you had been paying attention at all you would have known he was unfit. Again, that might have been one bad vote, but it's such an egregious example. But mostly it's that long stretch when you just didn't do anything to the point where I was considering proposing your demotion. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 22:34, May 31, 2014 (UTC) I don't think you need the bureaucrat title at this time. --Boris likes a lot of little things to kick (talk) 23:03, May 31, 2014 (UTC)